


No Stronger of Hand

by Lion_owl



Series: Winter in Camelot 2018/19 (standalone ficlets) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Snowed In, silly with a vague hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/pseuds/Lion_owl
Summary: Tonight's the night they invade Camelot... the winter weather has other plans





	No Stronger of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed. my first attempt at writing for this pairing. [title from delain's song 'control the storm' which i think really fits this pairing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-OFjgclWMc).

“What do you mean, you can’t get to the horses?” Morgause hissed, pushing past Cenred and crossing the courtyard to the stables. Snow fell all around her as she walked.

“I mean I can’t get to the horses,” Cenred repeated, trailing behind her. “There’s too much snow in front of the stable doors.”

“You couldn’t just have it shovelled out of the way?”

“My men have tried, it won’t budge.”

“That’s pathetic,” Morgause said, raising her hand towards the pile of snow. “Forbærnan.”

A fire lit, but the snow refused to melt. Several more incantations later, the snow had stayed put, and Cenred began to chuckle. “Pathetic, huh?”

Her glare silenced him. “It isn’t funny,” she said. “Morgana will be expecting us tonight.”

“Well, unless you’ve got a second stables hidden somewhere, poor, dear Morgana will have to be disappointed.”

“You’re useless,” she snapped. “I don’t know why I keep expecting otherwise.”

“Oh, I think I have _some_ other uses,” he leered, stepping up close to her back. “And it looks like we have an evening cleared – unlike this troublesome snow.”

She ignored him and stalked back into the castle.

“If I didn’t know better,” she said once they were back indoors. “I’d think you’d enchanted that snow just to keep us here.”

“But you do know better. You know neither I, nor any sorcerer I know, could cast a spell which would defeat you,” he said, bowing to her with a dramatic flourish.

“Flattery will not get you what you’re after,” she said, tracing his body with her gaze, nonetheless. “I must send word to Morgana of our failure,” she turned on her heel and left the room.

When she returned, he was standing by the window, watching a bundle of black feathers battling against the snow as it tried to make for Camelot. The snow was falling even heavier now.

“Would you care to dine with me?” Cenred asked, gesturing to where the servants were setting his table.

“Not yet.” She took his hand and tugged him in the direction of the stairs which led to his chambers. “You want to prove you’re still useful?”

He scowled, but followed her anyway. How could he resist what she was offering… or, perhaps, rather, how could he ever deny her what she wanted to take?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[ART] No Stronger of Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980226) by [Nebula5030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030)




End file.
